Technical Field
This disclosure relates to simulations and in particular, to a multimodal user interface that allows a user to interact with the system by movements and voice commands.
Related Art
Singing in a vehicle while playing an imaginary or virtual instrument is a popular way for a driver and other occupants to entertain themselves. Even though occupants are often constrained by seat belts, they can still move around within a vehicle and play an imaginary instrument, tap their fingers in time with a rhythm, or accent a chord by “punching the air”. While this behavior can be amusing, it also reduces driver fatigue that impairs mental processing and decision making that increases the risks of accidents.